Family Ties
by CrystallicSky
Summary: Just a short holiday drabble based on a lesser known Christmas special, and the first holiday related thing I've written. Also, no romance whatsoever, so another first for me. Please read, feedback is encouraged, but not demanded.


**Family Ties**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Year Without a Santa Claus, but wouldn't it be cool if I did? Seriously, though, I only own the plot, nothing more.**

**Warning(s): Um, I...actually...can't think of any warnings. It's pretty G-rated, except for maybe a brief reference to promiscuity, but little kids probably wouldn't be, like, scarred by it or anything. Overall, pretty safe for all ages.**

**Notes: I frickin' love The Year Without a Santa Claus, and I just couldn't resist this sappy one-shot for the holiday season. I'll be taking a **_**little**_** bit of creative license on appearances, but not to such an extent that the characters are totally unrecognizable or anything; just enough to avoid clay-mation standard physical features, mainly the all-too-common black eyes.**

They were so different.

His hair was a shock of white, his brother's a fiery red.

His eyes were a pale shade of blue, while his brother's were a dark golden shade.

His sibling made his best effort to wear only red, and his own chosen colors were white and dark blue.

His demeanor was easy-going, cool and level-headed, but he never forgot to have fun and live a little. His brother had an explosive temper, and was quick to anger, always serious and uptight.

They were so different.

And yet they were so connected.

He had been there for his brother when his father, Apollo, had died, as all gods do when forgotten in worship by mortals, and the favor was returned when his own father, Höðr, met the same fate.

Whenever he saw fit to pull pranks and cause mischief as a child, his brother would always cover for him with their mother, and it was vice versa as the two got older and the elder often stayed out late with various women; there in itself was something they had in common: they both feared their mother's unholy wrath.

They were as different as black and white, love and hate, fire and ice. They were Snow Miser and Heat Miser, and despite everything between them, every little argument and animosity, above it all, they were brothers.

**A/N: This...may very well be the shortest thing I've **_**ever**_** written. That said, I rather like this drabble; very short, and relatively sappy, but hey, it's the holiday season, so what the hell? Snow Miser and Heat Miser are my favorite characters, and being as honest as I can possibly be, The Year Without a Santa Claus may not have **_**centered**_** around those two, but they damn well stole the show, now didn't they? I wouldn't even watch the movie ever again if they got cut from it, but they make it worth the watch, just their part. Then again, this is coming from a total dork who actually watches these clay-mation movies around Christmas time, regardless of the fact that I've most certainly grown out of the demographic they're aimed towards, and finds characters from them to be awesome, so how can you really take my word for it?**

**I know it's only December 1****st**** as I write this, but Christmas season, as far as the media is concerned, started what, early November this year? They've been playing Christmas music for a while, at least, so it put me in the mood for something holiday, and I couldn't really **_**feel**_** a Chack Christmas vibe going on, so I did this instead.**

**Either way, I hope you liked it on some level, and that this hasn't been a total waste of your time:D While I'm at it,** **merry Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanza/Winter Solstice/Whatever-Else-You-May-Celebrate in December!**

**Oh, and for those that aren't aware, Apollo is the Greek god of the sun, and Höðr** **the Norse god of Winter. I figured it'd be fitting that they were Hot-Head and** **Snowy's fathers respectively. Enjoy the onslaught of family love and care, everyone, and good luck with those relatives you hate(you know the ones XD)!**


End file.
